<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separation by SirWhoble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901282">Separation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirWhoble/pseuds/SirWhoble'>SirWhoble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate ending to chapter 13, Just lots of internal thoughts and such, Might give you the feels?, Sort Of, sadness?, season 2 chapter 13 spoilers, short and sweet?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirWhoble/pseuds/SirWhoble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Chapter 13: The Jedi. Din convinces Ahsoka to train Grogu, but has some second thoughts after leaving him behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing special, just some thoughts I had after watching the episode wondering what would happen if Din managed to pawn Grogu off to Ahsoka. Wrote this a week ago, didn't think to post it, and then Chapter 14 got me thinking about it, so here it is. Writing style and POV is a bit all over the place, but I think the essence of it gets across.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din makes the short trek back to the Crest, walking at a slower pace than usual. He feels closer to Grogu now than ever, and even though it is his quest to give him to the Jedi, he’s not sure if he wants to part with the child just yet. Maybe it’s best to return him with his kind before more of an attachment can be made. </p><p>Din yanks a stray branch off a dead tree, snaps it into multiple pieces, and throws them off to the side. The Crest comes into view. Din stares at it for a moment thinking of how much this ship has been through since he claimed Grogu as his bounty. Opening the hatch, he climbs into the Crest and lightens his step as he spots Grogu sleeping in his hammock.</p><p>After setting the beskar staff in a secure place, he silently removes his jet pack and sets it off to the side. He can’t delay for too long, so he gently tries to wake up the child. </p><p>“Wake up, buddy. It’s time to say goodbye.” Emotion starts to seep through his voice, and he doesn’t bother to contain it in this moment since it will be his last with Grogu.</p><p>Din takes Grogu into his lap. The child’s eyes flutter, but are still heavy from sleep.</p><p>“You and I have been through a lot together, but now it’s time for you to go with the Jedi so you can train and have a normal life.”</p><p>Grogu mumbles some baby noises and turns a bit into Din’s hands more.</p><p>“My life is no life for you. Ashoka Tano will protect you better than I can.”</p><p>Din lets Grogu wrap his little hand around his thumb. He rubs Grogu’s hand gently.</p><p>“You know what? Even though I won’t be around, know that I’ll be out there protecting you from those who want to harm you. Moff Gideon’s still alive, so my next step will be to stop him so he can’t get to you.”</p><p>Grogu’s eyes open up and he reaches into his collar to pull out the mythosaur pendant and moves it towards Din. Din pushes the pendant back.</p><p>“No, it’s yours now. You’ll have something to remember me by.”</p><p>Grogu returns the pendant to its proper place and reaches both arms out to Din. Din lifts Grogu up to his chest in a warm embrace. Grogu grabs at his cape and tries to nuzzle under his helmet to reach his neck. Din’s not one to shed a tear, but he shed two in that moment, only now realizing what connection the Jedi was talking about.</p><p>Din separates from Grogu and sets him down. Adjusting Grogu’s robes, he senses someone approaching the Crest. Ashoka strolls up with a knowing look on her face. Din gathers Grogu in his arms and sets out towards her.</p><p>“You’re like a father to him. It would be a shame to separate you two.”</p><p>Din stops in his path, shocked by the statement.</p><p>“He needs to train with someone who can train him, and I can’t.”</p><p>Grogu looks up at Din and then over to Ashoka while uttering a sad squeak.</p><p>“Perhaps once he’s away from you long enough, the bond between you will break. Then I will be able to train him. It will take time.”</p><p>Din hands Grogu over to Ashoka. Grogu struggles, and in doing so, the control knob rolls out of his sleeve. Din bends down to pick it up and turns it in his hand while rising back up. Grogu reaches out for it, but Din slides it in his pocket.</p><p>Giving his usual nod of the helmet in thanks, Din turns around to head back into the Crest. Grogu reaches an arm out and uses the force to take the control knob out of Din’s pocket without him noticing. Proud of himself, Grogu looks up at Ashoka. Ashoka gives him a look that says, <em> ‘Oh, he’ll be back’ </em>. They step back as the Crest closes up and prepares for takeoff. Grogu utters a worried squeal as the ship flies off.</p><p>Din jumps into hyperspace. After flipping a few switches, he gets up to go to the cargo space. The door to the cargo bay bunk swooshes open. Din stares at the empty hammock for a moment then rips it down as he climbs in to finally get a decent night’s rest.</p><p>A few minutes pass, but Din can’t fall asleep. Thoughts of Grogu plague his mind. He reaches down to his pocket only to find it empty. <em> That little womp rat. Must have grabbed it when I wasn’t looking. </em>Din’s chest swells with pride thinking that maybe Grogu learned a thing or two about being stealthy from him.</p><p>Empty hammock, empty pocket, the Crest suddenly felt empty. Lonely. Something was missing. Some<em> one </em> was missing.</p><p>Din climbs back into the cockpit and reverses course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might add an extended ending. One happy and the other completely devastating.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>